Neutral
by Mugen7
Summary: Law and Chaos. Alignments he never particularly cared for growing up. Neutrality is what he lived by, because liberty and welfare was most important to him. (Slight AU & 5 part coverage of Gajeel Redfox's life before and partly during his time in Fairy Tail)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** **: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **I**

* * *

Neutrality was a state he has always lived by. Ever since his _father_ left him. As far as good and evil were concerned, Gajeel never truly felt strongly one way or another towards the two alignments in the past. Always acting naturally, the Metal Dragonslayer followed his instincts with no influence of preconception. Liberty is what he valued most, and personal welfare was his only concern.

As a child independence started very early for him. With Metalicana no longer around he had to fight for survival daily. No one was one there to aid him through his struggles so he simply did what he had to do.

For a young magic user – one who trained in the art of a dragon – Gajeel needed a great deal of sustenance. Especially so considering he was still developing and in a different fashion compared to ordinary people, courtesy of his magic. He needed a lot of food, but quantities of iron and other lesser metals were needed in far greater amounts. Food in the wilderness had become scarce where he stayed, and with the changing season living off the land wouldn't help him for much longer. He needed food, but he _needed_ metal more. So, he sought out whatever kinds he managed to come across. When the wild had little to no offer Gajeel headed towards civilization.

With no money and income, he couldn't buy anything. Thus, he acted in self-interest. He needed food by whatever means necessary.

It started as "petty theft". Acquiring cheap metals for small gain. He managed to settle his hunger to some degree but it wasn't enough.

Back then he was unscrupulous; he lied, cheated, and stole. He became a thief, and the more he stole the better he got. By no means a professional for he had been caught from time-to-time in the beginning. Villagers and townsfolk tried to do away with the "Green Boy" – for all he had were worn and torn teal coloured clothes. Some attempted to repel him with a firm gesture, and others with force. Reprisal was pointless; they couldn't hurt him. A kid he may have been, but Gajeel wasn't an ordinary child. It would've required no effort at all to deal with his attackers and take what he wanted. However, it wouldn't do him any good if the authorities got involved. If they did he'd be placing his freedom at risk. So Gajeel stayed his hand, and fled. He didn't care for the law but he knew he wouldn't be doing himself any favours if he got caught, and although he was an abrasive and cynical youngster with a crude tone who acted by his own accord and lived for himself, Gajeel did not want to harm the people he robbed. He wouldn't harm people for profit.

 **. . .**

As he grew Gajeel began thriving metals of higher quality. He developed a craving and desired to indulge himself in the finer tastes. Risks were high though; increasingly difficult. The bigger the loot, the harder the trial. Crazy he was to follow through with every decision he made. But in the end, the benefits were worth the risks, hands down.

Gajeel taught himself the trade, and the "Green Boy" became infamous. With his keen senses, he had a greater advantage. He observed, and learned to reel in his instincts to be more tactful of his pursuits. He learned what to say, and how to say it. Outwitting his accusers and successfully escaping with his winnings. He learned to adapt, and used his intellect to steer his way to success. Underhanded tactics wasn't something he took a liking to, even now, however it was a quality that proved useful to him. A clever and cunning trickster is what he turned out to be. A fox who earned himself a criminal status along the way…some childhood.

The life of a trickster was by no means a good one. Then again, he wasn't all that committed to upholding a _good_ status when life him was difficult. Neither was he upholding a _bad_ status. Nobody was hurt from his activities – physically at least. He held back some, making sure that the people he pillaged didn't suffer from any kind of severe loss. Otherwise, their loss was his gain. He was just doing what he needed to do, because his wellbeing is all that really mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

* * *

Neutrality had followed him even when he'd been discovered by the former Wizard Saint and guild master of Phantom Lord. The maniacal man saw worth in him, and offered him a chance at a lifestyle where he no longer had to steal, and could have his criminal status absolved. At the cost of becoming his subordinate of course.

Gajeel wasn't keen on having restrictions placed upon him. The metallic mage had grown accustomed to the life of a trickster, and while that way of living wasn't entirely stable, and was neither "honest work", he did manage to get by. Rather well.

Enrolling into a guild would take away some of his liberty, and there would be laws that he'd have to follow. On the other hand, a guild would entitle him to better financial income; _stable_ financial income. Guild missions paid good money regularly, and the higher the rank, the higher the pay. Plus, this gave him a chance – a _very good_ chance – to become stronger. Requests entailed all kinds of work and it would do well for his growth as a mage to gain access to as many jobs as he possibly could. While it seemed good, Gajeel wouldn't so willingly lend this stranger his strength. From their first encounter Gajeel likened Jose to a jester; a comical, flamboyant, and literal imbecile. Exaggerative…but sincere. However, the black-haired youth sensed a malevolence and sadistic nature beneath the man's exuberant and _friendly_ cover. The man was neutral, and if he had to take a guess it wouldn't take much to tip the scales and disrupt Jose's inner balance.

Gajeel would be cautious of the man, but he couldn't pass up on the opportunity to make his life better. He didn't have to like the man, he just had to do what was needed to advance his growth and welfare. And Jose Porla gave him the ticket to do so.

 **. . .**

Befitting of its name Phantom Lord promoted a dark environment, and he wasn't just referring to the candle lit interior. The mages were devious. It was a tough crowd – the sort one would expect to find within a dark guild – harboring cruel and resourceful individuals who were very good at exploiting weaknesses, and would not think twice about taking advantage of you with ease if you let your guard down. This was a guild that valued strength and individual skill, along with reputation. You didn't get far within a vast organization like Phantom Lord without being respected. Something that was heavily emphasized. For that reason, Gajeel had worked to assert his dominance, and in time he became recognized. A cold, iron-hearted and apathetic mage who made a name for himself. From his trickster background Gajeel grew into an individualist; a clever lone wolf, possessing feral cunning and reputable skill as a mage, who looked out for himself. Although he wasn't the master of a largely organized guild, Gajeel had become the top mage.

He didn't go looking for trouble, and nobody thought twice about getting on his nerves. An unspoken rule had been established – _"You don't bother me, and I don't bother you."_

His contribution – while not intentional, though expected – was most appreciated. Phantom Lord had gained more fame thanks to him, but his accomplishments were solely for his benefit. At times his handling of certain requests warranted unwanted attention from the council. He stepped out of line too much for their liking. Lawful he was not, but he supposed he could maintain his neutrality whilst adhering to the laws the council established. Gajeel did not like restraint, but it served him well as a child. Patience was a virtue, and he needed a lot of it when he was a child. Being a mage to an official guild had made him quite _overzealous_ , so he supposed he could take a step back. If not for them, then for himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

* * *

Fairy Tail was a guild Jose Porla had a personal vendetta towards, and he wanted nothing more than to destroy them. Gajeel could plainly see how outright offended the man was whenever the rivalling guild rose in fame, in power, and when they were considered Phantom Lord's equal…Jose was absolutely, livid.

He saw the former Wizard Saint's pension for greed and envy, and just how deep it ran. The man was sickeningly prideful and wanted supremacy once more. Willingly going to extreme lengths just to prove his guild's superiority. When the convenient request to retrieve a "lost heiress" reached the flamboyant mage's hand, Jose made his move.

Gajeel didn't know the people of Fairy Tail. Therefore, he didn't wish any sort of ill will towards them. But he didn't care for them either, and if someone wanted evil to befall them, then it wasn't really any of his business. Better they suffered instead of him…

 **. . .**

He screwed up…

" _Don't hurt others for profit."_ – It was a moral code he had lived by ever since he was a child. When he joined Phantom Lord however, that morality had shifted. He became more chaotic, and as a result he lost sight of what semblance of a noble quality he had. Yes, he lived for himself, and his actions in the past may not excuse him from being _unethical_. But there were certain lines he would not cross.

Deep down he didn't want anything to do with the war. He didn't _want_ a war at all. Gajeel played ignorant to his true feelings and allowed that psychotic jester to do as he pleased, and he foolishly went along for the ride.

When was it; when did he become so _hollow_ and disinterested to everything around him? Literally not giving a damn for _anything_ , but himself.

It wouldn't have taken much to warn them. All it would have took for him to avert the needless war was for him to come up with a stratagem to save the "fairies" whilst not drawing suspicion from Jose. He was a _trickster_ for goodness sake. Yet instead he chose to stay quiet.

 _The darkest and hottest places in hell are often reserved for those who maintain their neutrality in times of moral crisis_ – Gajeel had the power to stop it all but allowed himself to be swayed by Jose's carnage. The black-haired mage betrayed himself; by staying silent and not giving a damn he did something awful and because of his idleness Jose gained the upper hand.

At least, Phantom Lord had lost in the end. Damage was done though. If he _just-said-something_ , then the war could've been stopped, if not become less destructive.

If he had said something, then that would have made him a traitor. Right? Except, is it treachery, when you're not truly loyal to those you worked with to begin with?

To Gajeel, neither Phantom Lord, nor Jose, were worthy of his loyalty at all. Regardless of their reputation, Gajeel only joined their guild because it was the best choice at the time to advance his growth and welfare. He was only looking out for himself, just like always.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

* * *

The Metal Dragonslayer had developed a guilty conscious. Knowing full well what he had done was wrong he wanted find some way to pay them back for the trouble he had caused. He didn't want to go on through having this guilt lodged into his mind, but it didn't seem like there'd be a way for him to apologize. There was no way he could approach them all without receiving and uproar and hostile behavior.

Fortunately, his desires were heard. Gajeel had not expected company that day; not only had the jolly old Wizard Saint sought him out, but he wanted to offer him a place in his guild. The same one he was the first to trash.

Just like with Jose, Gajeel was cautious of Makarov. What was his motivation for asking him to join? What were his intentions for him should he choose to accept? Questions he wouldn't get answers to unless he said "yes".

Despite being left in the dark Gajeel had a chance to make amends. Forgiveness would not come easy of course, but for the sake of his peace of mind, he would join their guild, and hope for the best.

 **. . .**

They were a good guild. He always knew that, and that belief was reaffirmed when he sat alone in the guildhall. The atmosphere was so, upbeat. Energetic. Far opposite to Phantom Lord.

The mages were rebellious – a quality that he liked about them. They looked out for one another, and kept in mind the wellbeing of others outside their circle.

Although they were a rebellious lot, they were very much a lawful guild with strong morals and honor. However, they were naïve. _Innocent_. Gajeel was firm in the notion that the old man was _overly_ protective of his "kids". From his perspective, they were ignorant to the reality of the world, and wouldn't be able to handle the truth even if it hit them in the face. They were overbearingly optimistic and justly. They were all living in a fairy tale, and if the old man continued to let them live this way, then Gajeel couldn't see them surviving.

But, perhaps he shouldn't be so harsh on them. Their way of living may have been different, and they didn't share the same mentality. But the Dragonslayer had to admit, that the people here were great, and being in their presence would, perhaps, do him some good.


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

* * *

He did a lot for them. At first, he worked around the clock – unseen by the others – to strengthen the entire layout of the guild; structural analysis of the buildings weak points before reinforcing them with his magic. Since the whole guild had a reputation of getting into trouble with the council, he made sure – to _try_ – and be as sensible as he possibly could during missions to alleviate the Magic Council's decision to act against Fairy Tail, as well as to _persuade_ clients to recommend their guild to others for more work.

Living as a member of Fairy Tail had changed him. Friendship hadn't been sent his way, but that was okay. He didn't come here to make friends. Only to make amends.

As time dragged on however, his feelings towards the people of the guild began to change. Having fought for them, endure for them, and protect them, Gajeel felt himself caring for these people. People he admired.

He was becoming softer, and more relaxed. While he kept to himself and stayed distant from everyone the Dragonslayer had taken an avid interest in the lives of some of the individuals that roamed the guildhall. Taking an interest in anybody's life but his own wasn't something he'd ever done before.

 **. . .**

Earning their acceptance was difficult. He meant well even if they did not see it, and it was hard for him to be completely honest with them when he was leading a double life.

Relinquishing the title of Trickster wasn't easy. He thought that by living amongst them he could finally close the book on that side of his life. But as it turned out, he would never be able to escape that part of his existence, and when he took the time to think about it. He didn't want to. It symbolized the side of him that was practical and realistic. It represented his life as a child and his development onward. His dark, mischievous, and sardonic demeanor all stemmed from that side of him, and he liked that side of himself. He may have become a Mage of Fairy Tail, and he may have come to admittedly care for them, but Gajeel was never going discard parts of his nature just to please them. They had his loyalty, even if they didn't ask for it.

When Makarov had tasked him with being a double agent along with carrying out side-quests that clearly weren't meant for the naïve and idealistic, it gave him the freedom to embrace more of his true self – delve back into the role of a fox, where he would lie for the guild…cheat for the guild…steal for the guild…and even kill, for the guild.

Returning to Fairy Tail helped to balance him out. With them he'd become kinder, less hardened, lighter and more honorable. But when out taking jobs for Master Makarov's, Gajeel would slip back into his darker persona. Whoever tried to mess with Fairy Tail would experience the cleverness and cunning of the Fox, and the destructive and primordial might of a Dragon.

In a way, Gajeel had maintained his neutrality after so many years. Only now, there were people whose liberty and welfare, just so happened to be as important as his very own.

 **. . .**

* * *

 **Fin**


End file.
